Jenny Young
Jenny Young 'was a student at Grange Hill from 2007 to 2008, played by Naomi Ritchie. Jenny is the half sister to Karen and Tanya Young. She is best friends with Jake Briggs and didn't get on too well with fellow classmate, Lucy Johnson. __TOC__ 'Series 30 (2007) Jenny arrives at Grange Hill for her first day with her sisters, Karen and Tanya. Jenny and her friend, Jake Briggs, are discussing the school and Jake thinks it's huge, but Jenny tells him it's not big enough to avoid her sisters. Jenny reckons it'll be the same as primary school, where she'll be seen as "baby Young" and will be told how clever Karen is and how glamorous Tanya is. Jenny wonders how she's meant to compete and wishes she could choose her family, for which she'd have Beyonce for the credit and Kaleene for shopping. Jake wonders if she'd have any brothers, which Jenny says she might squeeze 1 in and Jake imagines being with Beyonce and Kaleene. When Lucy Johnson is pushed by her brother, Timothy "Tigger" Johnson, she is pushed into Jenny, who tells Lucy to look out and pushes her back. Tigger gets hold of Jenny against the wall, which is witnessed by Tanya and she pushes him away. Tanya gets hold of Jenny and they walk away from Lucy, Tigger and Patrick "Togger" Johnson. In their class, Jenny and Jake are at the door with Lucy and her friend Rachel, who are all hoping to get the front table where either set of friends can sit together. Ali Duncan walks in and sits at the front, but he moves when he notices the 4 of them. Jenny and Lucy, wanting to get the seats, rush over and end up sitting together, but move as far away from each other as possible. When Lucy and Rachel are walking up the stairs, they encounter Jenny and Jake. Jenny tells Lucy that just because she has older brothers, it doesn't mean she can push them about. Rachel wonders about Jake, but Jenny says he doesn't count as he isn't her brother. After school, Jenny and Lucy start another fight, but they are spotted by their older siblings who break them up. When Jake asks Rachel if she's seen Jenny, Rachel say's she hasn't seen or smelt her. Karen walks in with Jenny and asks if she used the bathroom as she smells. Jenny tells Karen everyone has their own odour and Karen says hers is like a rank meat pie. Emma Bolton asks Karen and Jenny where Tanya is and Jenny says she's probably still in the bathroom, probably the reason she can never get in. Karen says Tanya left before Jenny even got up. Lucy asks Jenny if she's done anything to her hair as it looks weird. Jenny says she hasn't done anything to it and Jake tells Jenny that Lucy meant she's starting to smell. Jenny says it's just a stage it has to go through because she read that if you don't wash your hair for 6 weeks, it never has to be washed again. Jake asks Jenny why she keeps itching her hair and she says she's only 2 weeks into the experiment. Jake looks at Jenny's hair and he tells her she has nits. Jenny is suprised and says you can't believe everything you read as they say nits prefer freshly washed hair. Jenny arrives at school with Karen and Jenny pulls a face when Karen and Eleanor Smith wonder if Kathy McIllroy and Donnie Briscoe slept together. Jenny tells Karen she can go away and Karen says she doesn't have to walk her in and Jenny says she doesn't need it. When Togger asks Jenny and Karen if Tanya's with them, Jenny sarcastically replies by saying 'duh, that's a tough one'. Jenny thinks it's gross the way Togger is acting and if he's sleeping with Tanya and when Karen asks Jenny what her problem is, Jenny tells Karen she doesn't like being walked in. Jenny overhears Emma telling Karen she doesn't want anyone else knowing, believing Karen knows she's pregnant and Jenny comes over, asking what she doesn't want anyone to know. Jenny says she's worked it out that Emma is bullimic and that she makes herself sick, but Jenny says the problem is that she does it in their house. Tanya joins her sisters and Emma and asks what is going on and Karen says Jenny is leaving, but Jenny protests by saying even if Emma is taking over the bathroom, they have no right to stop her being here. Jenny reckons because Tanya has Emma staying, she can have Jake around, hogging the sink. Tanya and Karen tell Jenny he's a boy and he'll be nowhere near the bathroom. Jenny has a mind reading app on her phone and she's testing it on Jake. Taylor Mitchell interrupts to give Karen a letter for Emma and asks if she's still staying with them. Jenny says that their sick of it and Emma's just sick. Jenny and Jake resume their mind reading questions and Jake is amazed when it worked out it was a computer mouse. In the CLC, Tigger and Ed Booth are showing Alison Simmons and Sammy Lee their mind reading act. As Jenny and Jake pass, Jenny believes they are just a couple of frauds. In the canteen, Tigger and Ed are performing their mind reading act and Jenny tells Jake that what they are saying is in a code to each other. Jenny tells Tigger that she is just as good as mind reading as him and she can prove it. Jenny and Jake set a challenge for Tigger and Ed by using Jenny's mobile phone to read Ed's mind. Jenny asks her questions and the end result is that it was a rat, but Ed says it was a butter knife. Jenny says she asked him if it lived in the forest and he said yes, but Ed says he was confused. Jenny says he was lying then and lying now. Tanya tells Jenny that she's reserved tickets for the dance competition and Jenny says she has stuff on, but Tanya tells her to cancel. Jenny says it's boring, but Tanya says she is going to be there and support Karen. At the dance competition, Jenny and Jake display their support by wearing foam fingers and leprechaun hats with hooters and chanting. Miss Gayle isn't pleased and tells Jenny and Jake to write a 1,000 word review of the concert each for the school magazine. 'Series 31 (2008)' In the toilets, everyone is stroking Lucy's puppy, but Jenny says it shouldn't be in here because it's unhygienic. Lucy says that she can't talk as she didn't wash her hair for weeks last year, but Jenny defends herself by saying it was an experiment and says the dog shouldn't be in the toilets. but Lucy says Jenny shouldn't be on the planet. When Miss McIlroy enters the toilets telling them it's assembly and to get a move on and Jenny asks if she was in the 6th form. Miss McIlroy says she was along with 50 others and she's now deputy manager of the CLC and they're in danger of being late. Outside the assembly hall, Jenny cringes when she sees Tanya kissing Togger and she accidentally bumps into Miss Rawlinson, who asks Jenny what the problem is. Jenny looks at her sister and Togger and Miss Rawlinson says that it's only a practical demonstration of homosapians characteristic desire for premating ritual in public, but Jenny says that's her sister. Miss Rawlinson tells Jenny there are a few things in life you can't pick, one of them being your noses and the other is family. Miss Rawlinson instructs Tanya to go home and change and after assembly, Tanya has changed her clothing and Jenny asks Tanya what happened to the hooker look and Tanya explains to Jenny that she knew someone was going to kick off and she just wanted to know who, so she put a change of clothes in her bag. Jake tells Jenny that he knows where she gets it from and Jenny playfully hits him on the arm Category:Pupils Category:Characters